Little Sparks (DISCONTINUED: GO TO AO3 ACCOUNT)
by love a sexy trash can
Summary: It was only then did they realize what this all meant. All their time together, caring and watching over one another, and just simply enjoying each other's presence. It was only supposed to be a friendship. And suddenly… it became something more. Maybe it wasn't so sudden, actually.
1. Chapter 1

**me: I should really work on my other wips**

 **brain: how about a story for ray and maya, they deserve it**

 **me: *slams keyboard* THEY REALLY DO**

* * *

As the people on the streets walked by him without helping him, Ray had to gather the weapons he had dropped on the stone path by himself. He didn't wish any ill will towards the person that slammed the door on him; they could have been kinder to him, though. When he looked up, he saw a young man staring at him, accompanied by a much older strange-looking man.

"A little help," he said, calling out to the younger man. He gathered the nunchaku and several blades. Looking up again, the young man had not approached him yet to help. In fact, he had his back turned. "Please, friend. I just need a hand." Struggling to grab the last of the weapons, Ray hoped the young man would help him. However, taking one last look, the two men were gone. He frowned. The young man seemed willing to help, if not leaving meant anything to him. It was probably that strange older man that told him to leave.

Once all the weapons were in his arms again, Ray decided it was time to return home. No one in this village wanted to buy from, much less trade with him. Besides, if he started heading home now, he might be able to get there just before nightfall. Sighing, Ray began his long trek home.

* * *

Just as the sun disappeared behind the distant mountains, Ray made it back to his home. It was small and not much room, but it was his. The forge took up most of the space, so he could barely fit a bed in one corner. He was the only blacksmith in these parts of Ninjago, and he was proud of that.

Yawning, he rubbed his stomach, growling out of pain from hunger. Could he eat now? Did he have any food to spare?

Before he could ponder any longer, one of the village elders entered his home. He had no door; he trusted all who entered.

"Hello, Ray. You returned quite late. We missed you," the old woman said, carrying a basket as she shuffled inside. Ray smiled and took the basket from her and gently held her frail hand with one of his. "Thank you, dear."

"No, thank you. I was just about to check whether I had enough to eat for tonight," Ray explained, bowing in respect. "What's in here? It feels heavier than the last time you brought me a meal."

"Oh, a special treat!" the woman clapped her hands as she sat down on a low stool Ray led her to. "I was trading today and this kind young man gave me so many fruits and vegetables. And salt! I suppose he could not resist my youthful charm," she said, patting her hair down. Ray chuckled.

"You joke," he said but knew she told the truth. "What did you trade? And why salt? We have nothing that needs to be specially preserved." Ray uncovered the basket and softly gasped. Along with the rice that the village people, including him, grew for their meals and for trade, there was yellow, green, orange, red, and purple. What grabbed his attention most was the block of salt carefully packaged and something else wrapped up in the leaves of the rice crops. Setting down the basket, he unwrapped the object. He gasped again, much more loudly this time, and looked up. The elder was smirking.

"Is this- It couldn't be-" The woman tutted.

"Meat. Like I said, he couldn't resist my charm. He gave me so much food, I had to share it with everyone else. You have the biggest slab of meat. Don't worry, I already salted it so it won't rot," she explained, slowly standing up. Ray carefully grabbed her wrist before she could turn to leave.

"No, I couldn't possibly take this. You should have gotten the biggest piece. Please, give me a smaller piece." Ray bowed, holding the meat out in front of him. The woman patted his head in affection.

"Ray, dear, look at you. You're ready to begin adulthood and you're barely taller than me. You're young and have time to grow still, as well as a long life to live. I'm reaching the end of my time and don't have to grow anymore. Besides, you need as much protein for your muscles if you are to be a blacksmith. You can't get that protein from fruits and vegetables alone, and especially not rice. You understand, dear?" she asked, gesturing for Ray to straighten himself out again. He nodded, blushing slightly.

"I understand. Thank you."

"Of course. Now, go eat. I'll make it home just fine. I've walked up and down this hill countless times," the old woman teased and waved goodbye, leaving Ray alone once more.

Ray picked up the basket and sat down on his bed. He bowed and prayed over the food. "Thank you for this meal," he said, mostly to whoever was the man that brought the food. Maybe it was that young man he saw earlier. Whoever it was, he was grateful.

* * *

Ray was pounding heated metal when he came.

"Ray, dear!" he heard the elder call out. Looking up from his work, he saw the woman was holding the hand of a man with short, blond hair. He was quite tall and carried a bamboo staff and satchel. "Look, it's the young man who brought the village so much food! What was your name again, love?"

"My name is Wu. Ray, correct?" the man addressed the young blacksmith. Biting his lip, Ray nodded. Wu stepped forward. "It's wonderful to meet you." He bowed deeply and smiled at the shorter man.

"All the same to you," Ray repeated. He felt uncomfortable when the man kept staring at him. "Um…"

"Did you enjoy the food?" Wu asked, walking past the counter.

"Uh, yes, I did. Thank you so much," Ray said, bowing to show his appreciation. "It will last me for many weeks." Wu raised an eyebrow.

"The rations I made were only for one week, perhaps less than that. Why do you save so much for so long?" the blond man asked. Ray swallowed thickly.

"Um, I, uh… I don't have much to eat usually and… well, if you don't have much to eat, you get used to it and can't eat a lot at once." Ray shrugged and ran his hand through his hair. Wu nodded solemnly before searching through the satchel on his side. He pulled out a sack that jingled when he shook it. "What is that?"

"It's money. I hope it will help you. Although I would like to see you very soon. Goodbye," Wu said. He turned and left. Ray glanced at the elder quickly, whose head only gestured towards the blond man.

"Uh, wait! Where can I meet you?" he asked. That got the man's attention. He faced Ray and the woman and grinned.

"There is a monastery north of here. I will return early in the morning and take you there. Bring your belongings, you may be living there for quite some time," Wu said. He bowed deeply.

"But why me? Why not someone else?" Ray asked. Wu stood up and smiled warmly.

"Let's just say that I sense a something powerful… burning inside you." Wu walked away, his staff gently tapping against the rocks. Ray scratched his neck. What did Wu mean by that?

"Oh, Ray. Dear, your sword," the elder pointed out. Ray returned his focus to the weapon he was forging and found the metal completely cooled. It did not look how it was supposed to be and was warped. Ray sighed and picked up the sword. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's alright. I can scrap the metal and use it again. I guess I better hurry so I can go to bed sooner."

* * *

 **hahahahahahahahahaha yeet**

 **if the writers are going to ignore two of the coolest parents in Ninjago, then I'll give them a proper back story because bITCH**

 **okay bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey hey, here's another chapter!**

* * *

When Ray awoke, he saw Wu waiting by the large rocks beside the shop. Quietly, he got up from his bed and searched for any clothing that was not already on his body. He found and wrapped up several rice cakes. Folding the extra clothing, he piled the items together and decided to bring more. He grabbed a knife and another larger knife. You never could have too many knives.

Using a spare cloth as a bag, Ray tied a knot to hold his belongings with just one hand. He stuffed the sack of money in the basket of food, carrying that as well. He kissed the tips of his fingers, feeling the jagged wood of the door frame. He would miss this place, no matter how long he was away.

"Are you ready to leave?" Wu asked the moment Ray approached him. Ray nodded quietly. "Then let us leave. I hope you have prepared yourself for a long walk."

"Um, I suppose so. Although, as we pass by, may I say my goodbyes to the elder and pay my respects?" Ray asked, shifting his hold on the basket. Even though he ate as much as he could the previous night, the basket felt just as heavy as when he first received it. Perhaps he was weaker than he initially believed.

"Of course," Wu said. Both men waved at the farmers already awake to begin their day's work. Wu waited as the elder whispered her blessings upon the young man and as Ray prayed over a stone with carvings. Nodding, Ray told him he was ready.

* * *

"You weren't ly-lying when you… when you said it was a long ways away," Ray panted. Wu stood where he was, patiently waiting for the other to recover. They had left early in the morning, and it was almost sunset. The only break they took was for lunch, which had been hours ago. "Do you do this to… to other people? Make them walk long distances with y-you?"

"Actually, yes. But they're usually not as tired as you, most likely because you live the farthest away from my monastery. And they are rarely malnourished like you are. Tell me when you're ready," Wu said, sitting on a rock to join Ray, who laid on his back on the ground.

"So there are other people like me? Something 'burning' or whatever inside them?" Catching his breath, Ray sat up and crossed his legs.

"No, that is just you. Everyone that I had discovered has something different. One could move mountains or solely the land itself. Another could flood the world, and yet another could freeze it. Everyone is different, but that is what is so beautiful as they train. We'll see that in you as well." Wu stood up and began to walk again. Ray scrambled to his feet.

"Wait, training? What do you mean by that? And where even is this monastery that you claim as yours?" Although it was rather childish, Ray crossed his arms and stomped his foot.

"To answer your first question, you will soon see." Wu had a twinkle in his eyes as he continued to speak. "And look up." Ray did as he was told. He gasped.

High above them was a building that was surely the monastery. Wu climbed up the stone steps that had been obscured from Ray's sight. He groaned. This was training in and of itself!

Ray barely reached the top. His legs were burning and his arms ached from carrying his belongings and food. It was hard to catch his breath. It was so pathetic, really. Wu, on the other hand, was completely alright. He wasn't even breathing any deeper than before. He held out his arms and took the basket and bag from the smaller man. He opened the large, heavy double doors. Ray's jaw fell open once more.

He didn't know what he expected to see, but it surely was not an entire training course that was currently being used by several people of different ages and skill. (The skill part was quite obvious; one little girl with thick, blonde hair struggled with the punching bag, while a man with a thick helmet dodged swinging swords left and right.)

"Hello, my dear friends. I have returned and with someone else. Where is my brother?" Wu asked the closest person, who was the little girl. Her large blue eyes smiled with her mouth.

"He's inside, preparing the tea!" she announced, pointing in the direction of an open sliding door. Wu jerked his head in that direction, gesturing for Ray to follow him.

"Thank you, Aurelia. Keep training with the others. Ask for help when you need it," Wu advised. The young girl nodded and immediately latched onto the arms of an older, extremely muscular man. Ray could hear her laughter and her rapid-fire talking. Wu slid the door shut. "Garmadon, where are you, brother?"

"I am here, just finished with the tea. Would you like some?" a man with brown hair, most likely Garmadon, asked. Ray couldn't help but notice his eyes: they were an ethereal golden color. He hadn't noticed it before, but Wu's eyes were the same. They even seemed to change color in the shifting light.

"Yes, please. Serve some for Ray as well. He needs his energy," Wu said, kneeling down at a low table while Garmadon poured the hot drink in four ceramic cups. "Ray, this is my brother Garmadon. Garmadon, this is Ray."

"It is nice to meet you," Garmadon greeted, bowing slightly as he knelt down. Ray bowed as well and blew on the surface of his tea.

"All the same to you." He pointed at the fourth cup. "Is someone going to join us?" Garmadon nodded.

"Wu had told me he found someone- obviously, that someone is you- and had told me to find somebody here closest to your age. She will tell you almost everything you need to know. She is currently busy, but she will join us eventually," the brunet explained.

"While we wait, tell us about yourself, Ray," Wu suggested.

"Uh, alright." Ray told them the name of his village (Ignacia) and his age (freshly turned nineteen). He told them of his dream to be a blacksmith, which did go on for a few minutes to be completely truthful.

Just as he was about to mention his family, the door slid open and a very young woman ran into the room. She had long, dark hair and prominent cheekbones. Her olive skin was fair and even, which made Ray feel only a bit self-conscious of his sunburnt face. (He had forgotten to wear his hat several days ago when he went to work in the fields, and his skin was still healing.) The most spectacular thing about her were her eyes. They sparkled and shimmered, yet became pools of darkness all the same. In all, she was a very beautiful woman. Ray was sure everyone knew that, especially herself.

She knelt down to join the three men and bowed, clapping her hands together in a way of prayer.

"Sorry I'm late. I was intent on trying to reverse the flow of the stream. Hello, I'm Maya," the woman greeted, finally taking notice of the small man. He nodded in her direction.

"I'm Ray. It's nice to meet you," he said.

"You too."

"Maya, I suggest you take a break from training for two reasons," Wu spoke up after a long sip of his tea. "One, you are pushing yourself too hard and trying to do it all right on the first try. A Master of Water should not be like that. Go with the flow."

"Yes, yes, 'go with the flow.' Heard that one hundreds of times before," Maya muttered, drinking her cup of tea, definitely cooled by then.

"And two, you are going to show Ray around the monastery and inform him of all he needs to know. Answer whatever questions he may have," Garmadon continued for his brother. Maya nodded curtly and smiled at Ray.

"I might as well get to know you now. How old are you?" she started off.

"I just turned nineteen a week ago," he answered.

"I will as well in three weeks," Maya said, taking a dainty sip from her cup. Ray chuckled. He hoped all would go well.

* * *

 **I just realized how short the next chapter is going to so sorry in advance oof**


	3. Posting on ao3 from now on

**Okay, I'm doing this again, I'm sorry.**

 **But I think from now on, I'm going to post on archiveofourown, mostly because it is a lot easier for me to post my stories. I'm sorry if many of you are disappointed, but I promise I will not stop writing. I'm just going to change where I post. The link to my ao3 account is on my profile. Love you all! :)**

 **-love a sexy trash can**


End file.
